


Our Reality

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gaming AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Programed Keith, Sword Art Online AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: "The Wolf Boy is a child with the features of the wolf, and the face and hands as a human. He is the only one of his kind, and has only been spotted by our hunters a few time," the quest-giver explained. "Hunters look for the best to try and domesticate him. He is wicked, and should not run free."-Virtual Reality AU, where Keith is a program and Lance is a player





	Our Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starry_Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Oceans/gifts).



"The Wolf Boy is a child with the features of the wolf, and the face and hands as a human. He is the only one of his kind, and has only been spotted by our hunters a few time," the quest-giver explained. "Hunters look for the best to try and domesticate him. He is wicked, and should _not_ run free."  
Lance smiled widely, puffing out his chest with bravery. "I'm going to be one of the hunters, Allura!" He promised, proud.

"Of course, young SharpShooter10209," Allura chuckled, the username long and boring. "But remember; it is dangerous to go alone. It is advised you take at least one other person with you." Lance pulled Hunk over, wrapping an arm around his friend's neck. "We will do it! Won't we, Hunk?" Lance asked, smiling with the adventurous spirit he had from birth.

Pidge sighed, smiling at their friends which they dubbed 'idiots'. "I should probably go with you, knowing how you two cant do half of the quests on this game." They said, shaking their head. Hunk patted the 14 year-old's back. "Aww, cheer up Pidge!" He looked at Lance, his neutral face returning. "We're still gonna catch it, right?"

* * *

"Lance! Your bow!" Hunk reminded. "Oh, right!" Lance grabbed the specially made mahogany wood bow he commissioned a level 37 blacksmith named Coran. He placed an arrow into the string of the weapon, pulling it back and firing precisely and living up to his username, Sharpshooter... 10209..."

Lance halted his horse, listening closely...

Silence...

And then a yelp.

"We caught it!" Lance shouted with happiness. He got off his horse, Kaltenecker, who was black and white. He approached the Wolf Boy, examining him closely. Lance had shot him in the hind leg, blood dripping from the wound. Not only was there blood, but also the purple liquid that had been on the tip of Lance's arrow. The boy had fallen unconscious.

"How is it?" Hunk called, approaching the spot where the Wolf Boy laid. "Out like a lamp," Lance chuckled.  
The Wolf Boy was placed on the back of his horse, two friends snickering the whole way back to the inn. "Pidge didn't even have to come!" They rode back to the inn they were staying in, Pidge in the room. They were resting their head on the counter, tired from staying up and making a commissioned sword.

Lance crept toward his friend, leaning into their ear and...

"PIDGEON!" He shouted in the teenager's ear, making then jolt awake. "What? What is-" Pidge's eyes widened as their gaze drifted to the cage in their room. "Holy crow!" Pidge ran to the cage, admiring the Wolf Boy. "How?!?" They exclaimed.

"So, I kinda used a sleeping potion on the arrow tip and shot him." Lance explained. Pidge nodded, their jaw open in astonishment. "We're going to be rich!" Pidge exclaimed.  
"I was actually planning that we keep it," Hunk said with a smiling face. "We could still get a _lot_ of money by, like, shopping." Hunk giggled. Lance nodded as well. "I caught it, so it's my pet." He announced.

"I made the arrows you used," Pidge pointed out.

"And I wielded the illusions that confused it!" Hunk exclaimed.

"...I still caught it." There was silence, but Pidge slowly agreed. "True. But can I at least use it's fangs and claws for weapons?" They asked, pleading. Lance hesitated for a moment before agreeing with them. "Sure."

Hunk popped up. "And I can use it's fur for blankets... and stuff!" He suggested. Lance shrugged. "I guess."

The three friends heard a groan, followed by a growl. "Wha...?" Lance turned around towards the cage to see the Wolf Boy waking up. "Where am I?" It asked groggily. It's voice was dry and edged with sleepiness.

"Wait- You can talk?" Pidge asked, curiosity sparked in their eyes. The wolf blinked before growling. "What do you think? Take me back!" The Wolf Boy used it's head to ram the cage. " _SHIRO_!!!" It yelled.

Lance let him out, and Hunk grabbed it, holding it down. The wolf bit Hunk's hand, and the illusionist backed away. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing it before he realized the wolf had backed into the corner.

"LET ME OUT!" It begged. Lance shook his head in disagreement with it's plead of freedom. "No way! Just think of what job I could get. I could be the famous SharpShooter, top of the game! I could be King Zarkon's personal hunter! Lance the Sharpshooter! Lance the GREAT!" The man fantasized.

"Hunk, get the tranquilizer." He instructed, looking towards the illusionist. Also known for his elixirs and potions,  Hunk was a level 27 Alchemist. VR (Voltron Reality) had various skills, and a level that high in alchemy was hard to achieve. But Hunk, with many hours of sleep-deprivation, made it to that high of a level.

Lance took the throw potion Hunk had put together, tossing it at Pidge who threw it at the Wolf Boy. After a moment of fear in the Wolf, it started to breathe more calmly and it's eyes softened. "There," Lance hushed it, slowly creeping towards the strange Wolf Boy. "It's okay, girl." Lance comforted, picturing his own dog, Blue, who was a white husky with piercing blue eyes, hence her name.

The Wolf Boy slowly laid down, panting slowly. It looked calm, and didn't flinch under the touch of Lance when the player slowly touched his pelt. He slowly ran his fingers softly through the strands of fur on the top of it's head which was a dark purple-black shade. It's hue was not of a naturally colored wolf- and why would it be? This was a game, after all. Not real life. _But I wish it was_ , Lance thought with a sigh.

"Gotta do some homework. See ya tomorrow." The Cuban waved his hand in the air, swishing it down. A menu opened, and many options appeared. He pressed the button that had the small picture of a door opening, and everything went white for a moment before he was looking at the screen of his Virtual Reality head gear. He pulled it off, placing it on the bed stand beside him.

The bed stand was made out of wood, and painted a very light blue. A dora sticker was near the edge of it, a consequence of letting his sister use his room for her sleepover.

"LANCE!" His mother yelled from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!" He groaned, his hand reaching to his forehead. Lance's head pounded with each second he laid there, the headache only increasing in pain. "LANCE! GET OFF THAT STUPID GAME!" His mother ripped opened the door, banging it into the wall of his room. Lance yelped in surprise, startled by the sudden noise.

"Mama..." The Cuban groaned. "My head hurts..." Lance complained. Still holding his forehead, he sat up to see his mother. Her black hair was wavy and silky, and her skin was the color of a cream. She looked beautiful, that was no secret. The woman handed Lance some medicine, and then patted her son's head. "I'll bring you the food, mijo." She smiled to him before walking out of the room. "Gracias..." He groaned.

He fell back onto the cushions of his soft bed, nuzzling into the light blue pillow he loved dearly. He closed his eyes, darkness filling his vision as he soon fell to the soft lolling of sleep that pulled him ever closer.


End file.
